Forum:'Tis the season for a Fallout-themed collaboration
It struck me today that we have lots of highly skilled writers, but they're all working in different directions. In an effort to try and bring the community together, I'd like to organise collaborative projects. As an incentive, these will have a special place on the wiki homepage (and as such will benefit from more traffic). If anyone fancies getting involved in a collaborative Fallout project, please leave your details below. Applications I posted The Ghost writer as an invitation for others to share there own short, short stories, poems, songs what ever, under the pretext that the Ghost Writer, as the "Last humanoid/ghoul in existence", using pilfered alien technology abducts from time Y'alls characters either alone or in small groups & holds them captive until they tell him something to add to his collective writings from the imagination of mankind.. Once a story or odd bit has been shared the Ghost Writer would return the captured characters back to a point just seconds before they were originally abducted, there by leaving their future unaltered. So that's my basic idea ~ Others please add your own. SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 03:35, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh right, that confused me. In that case, I'll take this one down instead! Let me know when you've read this and I'll remove this page. Grammarlad(talk) 10:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Good thinking Pain, i was discussing a collerbaration with Rich a few weeks ago and now that i have seen this it has motivated me even more, i think it will be a fun project for us all plus if we put all our minds together we can surely come up with something amazing, the only thing i hope that does not happen is ideas clashing with one another, so before we actually begin the project we should set up some ground rules, plus we should make this an on goining thing. The Netherealm awaits for you 11:01, December 11, 2011 (UTC) * I'll open a new page, CoGhostWriterTales Brother Nem, Lad & all who care.. We can work out the details there ~;) P.S ~'' Thanks again for all you do here Lad!'' SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 02:24, December 12, 2011 (UTC) * No need to remove this page Lad, others may have projects in mind More Applications * Nobody said one project is all there could be right ? Lad made a fine effort to encourage collaborations. So post more Ideas, please ? SaintPain→ That was broke afore I got here. 02:15, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Yakov's ideas 1) I don't know how active everyone is on this wiki; but I'd like to offer you an RP experience. In other words, we start a forum/page/blog and with a setting provided (as Nemi stated, so that there are grounds for some kind of rules) we develop a character per each. I understand it's easy to get carried away with this and make an ex-Brotherhood with Power Armor and a minigun and also make him the handsomest and the kindest, but in all honesty, that brakes the whole idea of roleplaying fairly. I think that each user should take a 'turn' in writing what happens with his character. Try not to make short posts such as 'I picked up a match from the dusty floor. NEXT' or long essays about weekly adventures because the point of roleplaying is that it involves everyone, not just you. Usually, if a certain user does not respond for a certain period of time (i.e. 2-3 days) his turn is nullified and he can only respond when all the other users took their turn. Obviously, combat does not include any of that dice rolling, but let's be fair, and not face a hundred Enclave troops and then blow them to pieces from an invisible aircraft with mininukes. 2) Another idea is an adventure 'choose your own' story. In other words, a master user generates a setting with a character, and then other users contribute by writing what paths you can take (i.e. you see a strange light. One user says 'Step towards it' and he describes what happens if you do; the other says 'Back off' and he describes what happens instead) and it branches off. The writing should be put into second person to make it more real :), and also in present tense. I dunno, but that's how it was when I did one of these stories. I dunno how any of these could be layed out and formated, especially the second one, but I hope you will see if it's actually useful. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 19:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC) * Also, if we're doing a roleplaying game, we could use as a contest to the best writer too. The point of roleplaying is not to go 'My character's name is Benny, he's a gun specialist, blah blah blah' because it's quite predictable what Benny would do. Instead, keep it to yourself and develop, as I had already mentioned, your character, so in the end of the session (could go on for months or at least weeks, pals) we can try to take guesses at the users' character's personality, skills, and perhaps even his background. Usually, the more skilled the writer is, the easier it is to describe the character in fullest detail. We could even compare them and make certain pages about these RP fictional characters. --[[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 19:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::These ideas are really good, well thought out! Grammarlad(talk) 21:28, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::And if we are setting up an RP session, don't forget to set a certain time limit for being able to join. Lad or Nemi could contact the active users on this wiki, and, perhaps, invite someone else from, say, the Vault. It's always fun to have more players participating. [[User:YakovFrolov| Yakov]] 15:03, December 13, 2011 (UTC)